


Jack's Aunts

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how he'd have turned out without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Aunts

“Stop that,” JJ said idly, gently pushing his hands away from his tie.

Homecomings sucked, even if he was part of the basketball team. They meant dancing, which he was bad at, and girls, which he was still getting the hang of, and suits, which always reminded him entirely too much of his father. When he got older, he was going to get a job where he didn’t have to wear a suit all day. Not that he didn’t respect his father and the work he did, he just wasn’t the tie kind of person. 

Penelope came in, phone clamped to her ear as she argued with Emily. “No, the hot pink one. Her dress is pale pink! It won’t clash! No, no Prentiss, not-,” she let the phone drop into her hand, scowling. “She hung up on me.”

Jack ducked his head to hide his smile and Aunt Penny took the opportunity to try to shove his hair out of his face. It’d gotten longer than Uncle Reid’s and it was giving everybody, especially his dad, fits. 

“Remember to open doors for her,” JJ said, straightening his collar yet again. “And pull out her chair.”

“Formal wear sucks for girls even worse than for boys,” Penny nodded, reaching out to tug at his cuffs. “We’re talking dancing in heels, baby boy, which is good practice for later in life, but awkward right now.”

“And encourage her to come home on time,” Aunt Emily said as she sailed into the room, two different plastic boxes held in her hands. She smirked when he tapped the box with the hot pink flowers and not the white ones but gamely set aside the rejected one and started pinning his boutonnière to his lapel. “Parents like it when their daughters actually follow curfew.”

“And you be home by curfew, regardless,” JJ said sternly, hands propped on her hips.

“I think Jack knows how to treat a lady,” Dad said from the doorway before he hid his amusement with his glass.

“Absolutely,” Jack nodded, eyes bright with the same amusement as his father. “I had the best teachers in the world.”

“Aww,” Penny said, clasping her hands to her bosom. “Look at him schmooze, just like his dad.”

“Only better,” Emily said dryly.

“Definitely takes after his mother,” JJ nodded with one more tug to his jacket. “Now, your date’s waiting for you.”

“Celia,” Jack gently reminded her.

Her mouth pinched but she nodded. Celia was two years older and a lot more experienced and his aunts cast a weathered eye over her every time he brought her home. They trusted him to be able to take care of himself, for the most part, but they watched her carefully enough that she’d noticed. Jack liked to think that he had his father’s instincts for people, though, and he knew that there was more to Celia than just her reputation. He got that faith in people from his aunts, definitely.

“Jack,” Dad said and he started out the door after a careful round of goodbye kisses. Aunt Penny’s bright red lipstick certainly would have made the wrong impression, even if it was just on his cheek.

He waved at them as Celia pulled out of the driveway, smiling. He wasn’t sure what kind of man he would have been without his aunts, if they hadn’t stepped in to play the maternal role. But, even at 15, Jack knew that, even if she wasn’t with him, his mother would approve of how well JJ, Emily, and Penelope helped raise him.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds, Jack+BAU women, At 15, Jack knows that, even though his mother isn't with him, she'd approve of just how well JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia had helped raise him.


End file.
